The Kid at School
by Lone-Dark-Grey-Wolf
Summary: FIRST FANFIC Humphrey the new kid at High school has no parents and has been living on his own for some time and now he is in for a year of trouble because of 3 people - GARTH - the high school Bully and his friends! WILL INVOLVE VIOLENCE AND GUNS THAT HUMPHREY OWNS
1. Chapter 1

A/N

FIRST EVER FANFIC! IF YOU HATE IT SAY SO AND HOW I COULD MAKE IT BETTER!

WILL INVOLVE GUNS( : "I like guns") AND WILL HAVE VIOLENCE

TO THE STORY

Chapter 1: The Flashback and the Tragedy! ( :'( )

Humphrey's P.O.V

"Humphrey the stupid, little, weak omega" said Garth as he, Candu and Hutch was beating the Blood out of him LITERALLY! This was Humphrey's normal day in school.

Humphrey was just accepting the beating and just staring into space until one girl caught his attention, Kate Evens the most popular girl in high school her parents were rich with at least 5 million in their bank, her parents being Eve Evens and Winston Woods. They decided to keep their original names just so it can remind them of the time they were married.

Kate was just staring looking pleased with herself, only because it was Kate who called these three on Humphrey because he apparently has a picture of her in the Changing rooms half naked!

"THIS WILL SHOW YOU NOT TO TAKE PICTURES OF NAKED GIRLS, YOU PEDO" Cando shouted before laying one last punch on the side of Humphrey's head rendering him unconscious. "CANDO! I SAID I WANTED TO KNOCK HIM OUT!" "Sorry Garth, i did not think i hit him that hard." Cando replied a bit afraid of Garth K.O him out as well.

"Garth, can you give me this perverts phone please?" Kate asked in a little girls voice knowing full well garth loves it when she speaks like that. "Sure kate" Garth said trying to find Humphrey's phone. but what he found Scared him so bad he fainted. "What now?" Kate asked as she walked over to humphreys semingly lifeless body and also seeing what had made Garth faint. In Humphrey's Coats inside pocket was a Beretta 21A Bobcat that shoots 6.35mm bullet.

Meanwhile in humphrey's unconscious dream:

"Mum where are we heading today?" a small 10 yr old Humphrey asked very excited of going outside again. "No where today sorry hun." His mother replied before shutting the door to the outside world and carrying humphrey to a small hidden room with a piece of paper that had instructions on it. "But mum?" "SHHHH just hide!" she replied before shutting the little door.

All humphrey could here was the door being bashed down and gunshots being fired and very loud screams!  
>Then Nothing!<br>There was Silence!  
>No sound!<br>No breathing!  
>No Nothing!<br>Then the Most gruesome sound he would ever hear! The sound of someone Decapitating someone else!  
>All humphrey could think of what just happened!<br>BANG the sound of the door being slammed shut again!

Humphrey then saw the page of Instructions and started to read it, It read:

_Dear Humphrey,_

_If you are reading this then we are very sorry for you! your Parents have just been killed BUT if you follow these instructions you will live a happy life and hopefully never have to use what is in the box to the left._

1 ) ALWAYS carry these two guns with you at all times EVEN IN SCHOOL  
>2 ) DO NOT TRUST ANYONE only 1 man Winston Woods<br>3 ) Find him and tell him your name he will know what to do!  
>4 ) when you are starting High School go to the Bank and go to the deposit box of 1954 and open it and enjoy what loot you will now have! Code is 1937 ENJOY<p>

_LOVE your Mother and Farther XXXXXXXXXXXXX WE LOVE YOU HUMPHREY!_

And that is just what he did! he found winston and he gave humphrey a house already bought and then humphrey went to the bank and found the box and opened it, He was shocked in their was at least 8 Million most in 100 dollar notes and some which were for humphrey to take and use as change in 5 and 10s.

Back to Kate's P.O.V

"What the..?" i said to myself and just before humphrey was taken away i grabbed the gun and hid it in my bag. "i think i shall ask him why he has this" i thought as i walked away.

TIME SKIP end of day

"Humphrey!" i heard my name called and turned around to be face to face with Kate! "Oh kate, why do you hate me?! and where the heck is my gun that i had in my coat" i thought, "what?" i said. "I want to speak with you in private" "ok? where shall we talk?" "follow" was all she said. so i followed her around to an ally beside the school and i was starting to get a bit worried "Ok humphrey we are here" "Ok so what do you want to talk about?" i asked still a bit worried and scared.  
>"THIS!" She shouted as she took out MY Beretta 21A Bobcat gun and shown me. "WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT!? THAT NOT YOURS! GIVE IT BACK!" i half shouted and whispered! "NO why do you have it?" she looked as if she was really pissed off "its none of your business" "FINE TELL ME NOW" she shouted as she aimed at me and put her finger on the triger"STOP! DONT! THAT IS A REAL BULLET THAT CAN KILL" I shouted but not too loud to draw anyone elses attention."Really?!" she said in a sarcastic manor"YES NOW STOP" i said "NOT UNTIL I GET AN ANSWEAR" this got me pissed, i was not about to reveal my family past because of one girl with a gun at my face, so i just knelt down lifted up my trouser leg and pulled out a Walther PP Pistol and aimed it at her "NOW STOP THIS, NOW!" i Shouted very loud and then saw a few people on their phones "Most likely calling the Police" I thouht.<p>

Kate's P.O.V

"NOW STOP THIS, NOW!" i heard humphrey shout. "WOW, he has never shouted before" i said to my self quietly, i was now becoming scared and started to shake a little, i could tell humphrey knew i was scared because he partially lowered his gun a little, i started to think "is he serious about these bullets? nah, he's lying! OH GOD WHAT IF HE ISN'T? well i don't want to be caught with a gun in my hand and go to prison for attempted murder" "Here" i said as as i gave him back his gun and started to walk away and imidiantly saw Humphrey run past and run down the street and then stop at my house, i started running as well just in time to see humphrey knock on the door and winston answear. i ducked behind a bush and listened in on their talk.

"Do NOT tell kate about my past!"  
>"Yes Humphrey"<br>"Good Now i got to go, oh and tell Kate not to touch me again without my permission"  
>"Right, will do"<p>

then Humphrey walked over the road to his house and i wondered "How come i only ever see him go in there?" i said outloud without realising,  
>"He does not want anyone to Know! now i got to talk to you!" i heard my dad say and i saw him going inside"OK" i said in a depressed voice because i knew what my dad wanted to talk about. "Damn I did not delete that picture"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Ummm I dont know what to write here!

Any whoooo...

TO THE STORY

Humphrey's P.O.V

"oh and tell kate not to touch me again without my permission!"  
>"Right, will do" I heard Winston say before i turned around and crossed the street.<br>"GOD HE IS SO ANNOYING, when he wants to be" i thought

As i was about to walk across the road i caught the sight by a tan coloured thing in the bushes and knew that was kate.  
>"why does my life have to be so hard!" i sighed to myself, and walked across the street to my own house.<br>I was just about to close my door when i saw kate walk into her house with her head hanging low, and closed my door.  
>"Well i'm going to bed" and that is just what i did.<p>

Kate's P.O.V

I entered my house with my head hanging low and closed the door.

"Now kate" i looked up and saw my dad sitting in a chair,  
>"HE HAS GUNS AND AIMED AT ME" i shouted<p>

"WHO HAS GUNS, I WILL KILL THEM! FIRST I WILL CUT OUT THEIR EYEBALLS AND HANG THEN ON A STICK THEN TAKE THEIR GUNS AND SHOOT WHAT IS LEFT OF THEIR BODY" My mother Eve who shouted running into the room and checking if i have any cuts.

"HUMPHREY MUM! HUMPHREY HAS GUNS!"I SHOUTED  
>"WHAT ILL KILL HIMM" Eve SHOUTED STORMING OUT THE DOOR<p>

Humphrey's P.O.V

"...KILL HIMM" i Heard Eve Scream as she ran at my house  
>"OH CRAP" I said and reached for my gun and aimed to the right of my front door<br>BANG my door fell down  
>"STOP OR ILL SHOOT" I shouted at Eve who was looking Pissed and Frighted at the same time.<p>

Then she charged at me and i lowered my gun to her leg and fired,BANG.  
>Then all i see is eve fall down screaming in pain and then BAM<br>A hard tan coloured furred hand punched me in the face so hard i fell back unconscious.

Kate's P.O.V

i just punched humphrey and he fell back unconscious and his gun was aimed at his stomach and when he hit the floor the gun went off sending a bullet through his body and hitting on of his lungs.

"OH GOD" i screamed as i saw the Blood Pouring out of Humphrey  
>"DAD CALL THE PARAMEDICS" I shouted at my dad who was sorting out my mother.<p>

10 Mins later and My mother and Humphrey were taken to Jasper Hospital my mother screaming less than she was due to the painkillers and humphrey on the brink of death! his breathing was shallow and fast and was still unconscious.

* * *

><p>AN  
>2 Down And I have no idea how many left.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

:D NEW CHAPTER I HATE SCHOOL :'( They make me do work! :''''''(

Humphreys P.O.V

I woke with a Bad Headache and a very sore pain in my stomach area and in a bed in a room with a beeping noise, I looked around and realised where I was, even though I had only been her one time before I still recognised where I was... I was in Jasper Hospital hooked up to a heart monitor.  
>Then<br>A nurse walked in and saw me awake,  
>"Finally, you are awake." she said in an annoyed tone.<br>"How long have I been Out?" I replied thinking I was just asleep for about a day.  
>"About 1 week" she replied back like it was nothing, to say i was shocked was an understatement,<br>"What happened?" I asked the nurse.  
>"I don't know but she will tell you" she said walking out and pointing to a Tan furred wolf standing at the room door.<p>

"Kate!?" I asked Shocked  
>"Yeah, it's me" she replied a little angry and depressed,<br>"Well, what happened?" I asked,  
>"Well" she said coming in and sitting down in a chair beside my bed which I instantly went for something to defend my self with, which happened to be a pair of nurses scissors beside my bed.<br>"Stop, I'm not going to hurt you!" she said and I was hesitant at first but I did put the Scissors down and relaxed a little  
>"Explain!" I said pointing to my stomach<br>"After you went in to your parents house" I started to tear up a bit to Kate bringing up my Parents, "I told my dad that you had guns and pointed them at me which was then my mother came in and started going berserk and ran out and out to your house" She paused for a Breath,, "then you were there with a gun pointed at my mother, then shot her leg and she fell down screaming in pain" Another breath, "then I well,... I sorta..l Umm... I sorta Paunched you and you fell backwards and then your gun went off into your stomach"

After Kate explained I was a little bit more relaxed but that quickly changed when I realised something  
>"Kate?" I asked<br>"yeah" Kate replied  
>"I know you are a kind hearted person" I said<br>"And?" Kate replied thinking there was more  
>"What do you see in Garth to go out with him?"<br>"Well, I find his looks attractive" she said in a dreamy daze "and I.."  
>"Being attractive is not an excuse for being a shitty person, Kate"<br>"I know" Kate replied in a sad tone  
>"But you Kate" She looked up with hope in her eyes "You are beautiful, but not like those girls in the magazines. You are beautiful, for the way you think. You are beautiful, for that sparkle in your eyes when you talk about something you love. You are beautiful, for your ability to make people smile even if they are sad. You are not beautiful for the way you dress or the way you use your make up. No, You are beautiful, deep down to your soul"<p>

After I said this Kate just burst out crying in to my shoulder,  
>"that is the most *Sniffle* beautiful thing anyone has *Sniffle* ever told me Humphrey" Kate replied in tears of joy.<p>

"kate, I loved you since I first found out what you are like, you are kind, funny, caring and sweet"

"Humphrey, here's the truth, I like you too, you are caring, funny, and SOOO KIND, I l.. I love you Humphrey" Kate said!

"WHAT, DID KATE JUST SAY SHE LOVED ME" I shouted to my self in my head "ok play it cool."  
>"I love you too kate" I replied before falling into an unconscious state not realising kate had been leaning my my bullet wound <p>

* * *

><p>AN

O_o What will happen next

Ok i see that this went by quick but this is my first story

**DON'T KILL ME**

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

**I HATE SCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!**

TO THA STORY!

Kate's P.O.V

"Humphrey loves me" I thought to myself,  
>"Hey Humphrey?" I asked, No response<br>"Humphrey?" I asked again, but still no response,  
>I looked down and saw he had passed out, I was wondering why. But then i felt something wet on my arm, I looked down to where I was resting my arm and almost screamed...<br>Blood was coming out from the bullet wound.

"Help! Help! I need some help in here!" I shouted, and immediately about 3 people came rushing in the door and straight to me and Humphrey.  
>"What Happened here?" One of the Doctors asked,<br>"We were talking and I did not see that I resting my arm on his wound and he passed out,"I replied thinking I have possibly killed Humphrey.  
>"Hey, its not your fault, he will be fine," A nurse said attempting to comfort me, but it did not work, as I just ran out of the room and ran out of the hospital where I ran home and locked my self in my bedroom with my parents trying to gain access and was asking a bunch of questions on why i was crying and whats wrong.<br>I just replied by saying, "I might of Killed Humphrey" and of course me saying this made my mother to start screaming,  
>"I'll Kill him myself if he is not already dead," Which only made me cry harder, I eventually ended up crying myself to sleep.<p>

Humphrey's P.O.V

I woke up two days later in the same room with the same layout, same noise, same everything.  
>A nurse walked in and nodded to me in welcoming and i sorta nodded back.<br>The nurse was not there for long, she only came to check on my bandages.

A doctor arrived shortly after to tell me i am free to go home tomorrow, he said i am healing faster than anyone he as ever seen."  
>"He does not know me well enough" i whispered to my self, the doc did not notice.<p>

I soon fell asleep at about 11PM.

The next morning i was woken up be a nurse,  
>"Time to get up. People are here to take you home."<br>"ok" i replied still half asleep,

I got up and saw Fresh cloths on the end of the bed, so i took them and went to get changed in the bathroom.  
>I came out and got my bloody cloths in a bag and waled out of my room with a crutch under my left arm and walked out to the lobby where my heart dropped.<p>

There in the lobby was Kate, looking depressed? And then there was Winston, looking please i am okay, then Eve, looking pissed and is walking on crutches with her leg in a cast, also partially growling at me.

I greeted them all with a hello, Kate just replied with a sad, "hey", Winston with a "hello", and Eve with a not bothered grunt.

we all then walked to Winston car, where i sat by Kate. Kate would not make any form of contact with me at all, which i found strange.

We soon pulled up at there house where i then thanked them for the lift and waled across the road to my house.  
>"*Sigh* so lonely all by myself." I say to myself when I get in.<br>I went straight to my room and went to my closet where I found my Two guns neatly stored away, plus more. I pulled out my Glock 17 and a P380, I set them down on my bed and got dressed into my sleeping clothes and put my P380 on safety and put it under my pillow, I then took my Glock 17 and did a quick check on the house, making sure my doors and windows were locked, then went up to my bedroom and went to sleep for a long day tomorrow where i went back to school, no doubt i will be swarmed by people, or not depends if they heard about me having a gun.

"aghh, who cares, ill hide them in a different places" i said beofore falling into a nice deep sleep.

Sorry it took so long, I HATE SCHOOL  
>Bye<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"ughh, stupid day! Who invented mornings?!" I half joked.

I woke up about 6:45AM the next day, 1 hour from the start of school, I jumped out of my bed and did all of my usual things, brush my teeth, have a quick wash, and get dressed.

"Right, I will put you there." I say to myself as i place my Glock 17 in my holster on my belt, which gets covered up by my top and coat, not very noticeable. You got to be looking carefully if you wanted to know it was there.  
>"And put you there." As I neatly tuck my P380 in my pocket, with the safety on of course.<p>

By the time i was done, i only had time for a little snack before i left for school, but not before i grabbed my crutch, don't need falling over today.  
>Leaving my house i saw some one across the road just walking out aswell, have a guess who it was.<p>

* * *

><p>Guess yet?<p>

If you haven't it was, Kate.

* * *

><p>I was about to start walking to school, when she called me.<p>

"Humphrey!" Kate shouted over the road.  
>"*Sigh* yes?" I ask.<br>"Can I walk with you?" Kate asks. I was Extremely surprised by that, i mean i threatened to shoot her with a gun, shot her mother in the knee, and she wants to walk with me? WTF?!  
>"uhh, sure?!" I respond a little confused.<p>

So Kate walks across the road over to me.

"Any particular reason why you want to walk with me?" I ask as she arrives.  
>"Yes, I was to talk to you about some thing!" Kate says back.<br>"Go on, Start talking" I say.  
>"First Question. Are you carrying any guns with you today?" Kate asks whilst looking around to make sure no one else sees this conversation, there wasn't.<br>"Yes" I reply.  
>"How many?" Kate asks<br>"Two" I respond, not changing the tone of my voice, I am not a sensitive person... Much, when it comes to family matters thats a different Humphrey your talking to.

(I am not going to say, "i responded" "Kate asked", it seems like a normal text message chat show should be easy to work out who is saying what.)

"Where are you keeping them?  
>"No telling anyone!"<br>"Why?"  
>"Their are none of anyones else's business and their for personal matters"<br>"Like?"  
>"Not saying!"<br>"Fine!"

We walked the next few minutes in quiet.

"Why are you still walking with me? Your the most popular girl in school! your not afraid of being seen with a no-body like me, who is now potentially seen as some one to stay away from in school."  
>"Because, to be honest I don't Like the attention, the boys constantly asking me out! All the other girls jabbering away about all that stuff! and what happened between me and you and the guns, made me more confident, don't ask how? or why? it just did, and, well... everyone might see you as a no-body but I feel as if we can become good friends, and well also now that we both know we love each other, Just got to break up with Garth!" Kate said Smiling up at me.<br>"Thanks, i guess I can get one friend in school now then hey? plus a friend that I love."  
>"yeah, But, the guns? They Real? the bullets real, they can really kill?"<br>"*Sigh" Yes Kate, They are Real, and the Bullets too and yes they can kill. But I don't use them unless I am faced in a Life and Death situation, like you and me the other day, of course I was not going to shoot you though, Just as I knew you were not going to shoot me, But please, promise me you wont do anything like that again, and that you will tell me if anyone hurts you in any way?"  
>"I promise Humphrey"<br>"Thank you Kate" I say looking down at her, smiling just as she is to me.

Soon the School is in sight and in just a few minutes I.. I mean US will find out what would happen next in out High School lives.

"Humphrey?"  
>"Yeah, Kate?"<br>"Can you tell me where you keep your guns on you today?"  
>"*sigh* Kate? I will tell you where one is not the other? ok?"<br>"Ok"  
>"and you must promise me you will not touch it unless absolutely necessary?"<br>"Ok, I Promise!"  
>"Ok, then. I am carrying Two guns, as you know already, the one you can know is the P380, It's a Pocket gun, currently the safety is on so the trigger can not be pulled. I have got it in my Front right trouser pocket, to use it the is a small leaver on the left side, a silver colour. flick that and it if ready to shoot, be careful though, it has a small kick when you fire it and your not ready."<br>"Thanks Humphrey, as much as I Hate guns, your an alright person," Kate says, then Hugs me?  
>"Uhh, thats ok, and thanks." I say as i awkwardly decide to hug her back or to let it be. I decide to hug her back. I actually like the feel of the hug, I haven't had a hug in ages.<br>"You know Kate?"  
>"Yeah?" Kate says, breaking from it.<br>"I haven't had a Hug in ages. I liked it, Thank you." I say whilst smiling and feeling a little twinge of? What it that feeling in my stomach? "ehh" I think and just pass it by.

Now the Gates are right in front of us.

"I'll see you later Humphrey." Kate says as she walks away to her friends, and they give her weird looks, and she says something and then they start... Laughing? but Kate doesn't laugh?  
>"Strange" I say to myself and go over the the little ally to make sure i left nothing behind from when the Incident happened, nothing was there.<p>

The bell soon went and I saw Kate going in the doors, looking for someone, so I walk up to her and follow her into our Form room, where she sites next to me, but she looks, sad almost?

"Kate?"  
>She looks up to me<br>"Are you ok?"  
>"I will be."<br>"What happened?"  
>"My friends saw us hugging, and now don't want to be friends with me because they believe I am hanging around a 'Murderous Monster' as they put it." Kate says as I see two of her ex-friends laughing at us? or just Kate? from the front of the room.<br>"Shh, It'll Be ok. Just remember tell me if anyone hurts you, Emotionally, Mentally or Physically ok? I'll look out for you." I say as I gave a Death glare at the two and they immediately shut up and turn away, making me laugh a little inside and think "HAH, still able to scare even the most popular girls with me looks ( XD - Evil Humphrey laughing face) "  
>"Thanks Humphrey."<br>"Not a Problem Kate, now come on cheer up, all day with me in your lessons, I'll be there if you need me."  
>"Thanks"<br>"Again, Not a Problem, and stop thanking me. I'm used to helping with no thanks"  
>"Huh? Selfish people!"<br>"Just a little, Ha, Good job Garth is not in our form eh?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

"OK, Settle Down, Answer Your Name On The Register" Our Form Teacher Says.

After 7 Names.

"Kate?" The teacher calls.  
>"IS A LOSER!" Someone shouts out, Kate runs our into the fall in Tiers.<br>"OI, Matilda Shut it, before you get into serious trouble"  
>"With who?!"<br>"Well, Me, the Principal and maybe one of her other friends!"  
>"Pshh, She ain't got any friends any more!"<p>

At this Point the whole class bursts out in laughter, I also see the teacher stifle a little laugh, so I do something about it all.

"Right then" I say as I stand up, and start walking towards the front towards this 'Matilda' girl. And the class stops talking, laughing, everything.  
>"Humphrey, go and sit back down!" The teacher says to me, Ignored!<p>

I reach 'Matilda' and find she has a big grin on her face, that would soon change!

"Matilda right?" I say, knowing I was right.  
>"Yeah, whats it to you!?"<br>"Nothing! apart from the fact that it was you who just hurt Kate's Feelings!"  
>"Wha? You her Boyfriend or somthin?" And of coures the class erupted in to laughter again.<br>"No, just a friend who is capable of so much more than anyone else thinks!" This shuts them up.  
>"really? Surrree?"<br>"Really, now you see, me and Kate had a Major falling out earlier this week and that actually made us become friends, so one, Kate does have a friend, and two, don't you Dare Hurt Kate Emotionally, Mentally or Physically ok? Because just know this! This person in front of you, will make sure you regret those words, I can Hurt you in Sooo Many ways! and not just Physically, I can do things that You or anyone in this school can't do, I have things that 'Hopefully *whispers*' no one else in this school has, and If Need Be, I Will Use these to make Sure That that Person will Suffer and depending on what happened to Kate, will depend on if it is Emotionally or Physically, and NO ONE will stop me! GOT THAT!?"

That smug is gone,"HA", as well as the rest of the class with the jaws open.

"Oookk?" And her, only her grin look is back.  
>"*Sigh*" I reach in my pocked and find the safety switch. *CLICK*<br>"What was that?"  
>"What was What?"<br>"In your Pocket"  
>"Oh, This? *CLICK* (Safety back on) Oh its only One of Two things that can hurt anyone Physically, nothing to be worried off."<p>

And the grin is gone again and for good this time.

"*Cough* Ok Humphrey thats enough now go and take a seat!" The Teacher demands.  
>"Oh, no, no, NO! I saw you laugh a little, and just let you know this, I don't care the age of the person I do all that to. Now if you would be so kind and Mark me in, I'm going to go and check on my friend."<p>

With that I walk out of the class room and find Kate on the floor with wet tissue in her hands, from the crying. I walk over and Pick her up gently and hug her tightly, not too tight to cause her any harm, just enough to make her feel slightly better, then she lets it all out on my chest.

"Shhh, Its ok Kate. They will think so many times before anyone in that class tries anything to hurt you again."  
>"W.. What Did Y.. You D.. D..Do?"<br>"Just talked to them all, I swear."  
>"Thanks Humphrey"<br>"Kate, What did I say, No need for Thanks."  
>"Well, Tough. I was brought up with manners and will treat you with good manners so, I will give my thanks weather you like it or not "<br>"Well, ok then."

Just then, the bell went off.

"Come on, lets get to our First lesson, Sit by me if you want to."  
>"Ok."<br>"Also, I want you to come around to mine after school, There is Something I got to show you if we are going to go any further in this Possible Relationship."  
>"Sure Humphrey, I'll be there, Just not after school though. Would the Weekend be ok for you?"<br>"Sure, thats fine. Now lets get to class."

So, we both headed down the hall to our first lesson of the day, ICT.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, New Chapter is up. School Exams are starting soon so, ya know revision!<br>Hope you Enjoyed. And I also got a New motto,**

**_SAVE THE WOLVES OF THE__ WORLD_**


	6. Chapter 6

**HUMPHREY'S P.O.V**

Me and Kate arrived at ICT just seconds before everyone else and we sat down in one of the corners with Kate right in the corner and me sat next to her. Kate wanted to be away from everyone else as she did not want anyone to make fun of her.

"Right then. You are all to carry on with what you were doing last lesson. I'll do the register whilst you are working" Out teacher says.

As we were sat there, doing our work, I felt something hit my back. I turned around to see a rubber, a small one, on the floor just behind my chair.

About 30 minutes went by with nothing interesting happening.

I looked over at Kate to see how she was. She looked upset by what happened but not as much as she was when I went after her into the hall.

"How you holding up?" I asked Kate.  
>"Better but not fine." She replied.<p>

At that I heard paper being crumpled up very slowly, as not to attract attention. My hearing was way better then average thanks to my umm... hidden secret as I'll put it. Which relates as to why I carry the two guns on me, Just like my Parents said to do.  
>Just seconds later, I heard and felt the paper ball hit the chair I was on. So again I turned and looked at the people who threw it. They saw me and looked away quickly. Very quickly.<p>

"Hmm, Should think so!" I muttered to myself.

Kate looked over yo me after I said that, she looked shocked.

"What's wrong Kate?" I asked worried.  
>"Humphrey? What's up with your nails?"<br>"What about them?" I asked oblivious to what was happening.  
>"There're Sharp and pointed!"<br>"What?" I asked looking down to them. "Oh shiiiitttt" I said in my mind, "Not now!"  
>"What is up with them?"<p>

I ignored that and wondered why it was happening so soon. I could only think of one cause.

"Is it the Full moon tonight?" I asked.  
>"I think so, but I don't see how that is relevant?" Kate answered. Thus confirming my suspicion. <strong>(HEHE Grown up word there)<br>**"Kate? I need you punch me on the nose but no too hard to break it. Just make it bleed a little."  
>"What? Why?"<br>"The teacher wont let me go to the toilet unless I have a reason!"  
>"Umm OK?"<p>

Kate then drew back her hand and made a fist. Then she proceeded to punch me on the nose making it bleed.

"Thank you. Now take this." I said handing her a dog whistle.  
>"Why would I want or need this?"<br>"If you need me, blow this. I'll come."  
>"How? You can't even here it!"<br>"Just trust me. I'll see you in maths."

I logged off my computer and asked the teacher if I could go to the toilet to clean off the blood.  
>I left the class and sprinted down the hall towards the toilet.<p>

"Shit! Why now!? This shouldn't be happening this early!" I shouted to myself, still running.

I burst through the doors of the Males toilet and went straight into the disabled cubicle and locked the door.  
>I was in there for about ten minutes with my nails slowly going back to normal.<p>

"That was too close!" I said leaving the cubicle.

I walked out of the toilet, picking up a hand wipe to wipe off the blood. Although some got on my hand. I licked it off and enjoyed the taste.  
>Normally people would wipe that off as well but I am far from normal. I like blood. Who can blame if I do.<br>'It's in my nature!' as some animals would put it.

I reached my maths class and walked in, gaining the attention of the whole class.

"HUMPHREY! Where have you been?!" My teacher asked whilst half shouting.  
>"I was in the toilet miss, I had a nose bleed."<br>"Right, OK then. Just go and sit down"

I walked over to Kate who was sitting next to where I sit and sat down.

"You OK?" I asked her.  
>"Are you OK more like it?" She replied.<br>"What?"  
>"First you nails some how become sharp then you want me to punch you? What are you hiding from me?"<br>"Nothing that concerns you!" I replied coldly.  
>"OK then!" She half shouted back.<p>

"AGHHH! I hate telling lies to everyone! I wish I could just say it, but that would cause a lot and I mean a lot of problems for me." I thought.

I settled down and listened to what we were being taught.


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLLOOO PEOPLE OF FANFICTION  
><strong>**1:30AM here at the moment  
><strong>**I am drinking a can of strongbow (age 15 (2 months till my b-day))**

**NEW CHAPTER  
>(ALSO don't ask where Humphreys crutch went as I do not have a clue myself XD)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>KATES P.O.V<strong>

"What the fuck is up with Humphrey?" I thought.

"KATE! Are you listening to this!?" The teacher says bringing my attention back to the class I was in.  
>"wha.. Oh yeay I'm listening"<p>

**HUMPHREYS P.O.V**

After math and another 3 soul killing lessons later, it was time to go home.

I said good bye to Kate and started to head home only to be stopped by Kate.

"Humphrey?"  
>"Yeah" I said whilst turning around.<br>"Would you mind if I was to come and talk to you later at your house?"  
>"Uhh Yeah sure, that be fine. see you then."<p>

I then walked off towards my house.

It was Later on on the night It started happening again only this time is was not my nails. My Wolf tail wanted to make an appearance.

"Aghh, I can't let Kate see this!" I said as I was running to my bedroom!

I entered my bedroom and slid my trousers to my ankles.  
>I saw my Grey and white furred tail with a slight blackish tip showing, coming out of my waist area.<p>

**(THIS WILL NOT GET DIRTY AS I DON'T FEEL COMFORTABLE WRITING THAT STUFF (yet :) ))**

*Knock Knock*

"Who Is it?" I shouted down.  
>"It Kate, Remember I was coming over?"<br>"Uh Yeah, Doors open" I shouted down again.

I heard Kate enter and close my door.

"I'll be down in a minute. You can sit anywhere"  
>"Ok"<p>

I had to think of a way to keep my tail hidden and I had to have it done quickly.  
>The only thing I can think of is my trousers. The ones I am wearing would show it too obviously so I had to change into a baggier pair.<br>I put them on and my tail way still visible but not as much.  
>I looked around my room and my eyes caught the sight of a hard plastic band. I bought it for me to use for my bike. It goes over one leg of your trousers and it keeps the trousers, and any shoelaces, away from the bike chain.<br>I picked the band up and put my trousers around my ankles again. I then somehow managed to get my tail almost straight with my left leg and out the band around my tail and leg so that my tail would stay there.  
>I pulled my trousers up again, put my gun in my pocket and looked in my mirror.<p>

"Perfect" I thought.

I made my way downstairs and saw Kate sitting down on an armchair.

"Hey. Would you like a drink or a snack?" I asked Kate.  
>"No thanks. I can't stay long. My mum and dad don't know I'm here and if my mum finds out then there's going to be trouble."<br>"Ok then. What was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked curiously.  
>"Why were you acting strange today in school?"<br>"Strange?" I said like I did not know nothing.  
>"Don't be stupid Humphrey! What happened to your nails and why did you make me punch you!?"<br>"I uhh. You see... Ummm."  
>"Come on! I'm waiting!"<br>"I can't tell you." I said quietly looking down.  
>"What do you mean Can't tell me!?" Kate asked and raised her voice.<br>"It's private"  
>"Like hell it is! Tell me!" Kate shouted.<br>"It's MY family matter! You have no reason to know!" I responded just as loud.

"..." Kate remained silent.  
>"..." I remained silent.<br>*...* Everything was silent.

"Ok then. At least tell me why you gave this to me?" Kate said in a calmer tone holding the dog whistle in her hand.  
>"I gave it to you so that If you need me or you are in trouble you blow that and I'll come if I can Hear it if your not out of range of the sound."<br>"But no one can hear it! Humans can't Hear it! Watch and listen" Kate said about to blow on it.  
>"KATE NO!" I shouted but it was too late. Kate blew the whistle.<p>

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted and fell on the floor covering my ears. It was so loud to me it caused me to go partially deaf.

"Humphrey. Nice try but your only human aswell."  
>"WHAT?!"<br>"I said nice try Humphrey"

I could only make out part of that but enough for me to understand what she meant.

It was then at that time the effects of me partially changing became clear as the band broke as my tail grew slightly larger and in doing so also broke my trousers.

So there I was on the floor after regaining all my hearing completely that I heard Kate Scream!

"What the Fuck are you!"

I looked down and saw what she meant. My tail was out and swishing back and floor ever so slightly.

"Well the truth is coming out today to one person" I thought.

"Kate this will take A LOT of explaining to do! One second though"

I moved my tail in all directions, left, right, up and down even curling it. This realesed all the strain I had whilst it was down beside my leg.

"That feels good" I said.

"EXPLAIN NOW!" Kate Shouted.  
>"Ok jeez"<p>

"Well as you probably noticed my parents are not here and have never been in this house as they dies when I was young. They were Killed by a small group of people who are out to eradicate my, umm... how do I say it? uhhh... Kind lets call it."

I went on talking about how my parents died and how about Winston was my parents friend who happens to know nothing about this kind that I am.

"When did this all start for you?" Kate asked.

"Well I was 11 at the time and on a school trip. Remember the trip overnight into Jasper forest? Yeah well that is when this started happening."  
>"Everyone was just finishing the supper and I had walked just out side the make shift camp for the night..." <p>

* * *

><p><strong>TA DAAAAAAAAAA<br>Still got Exams and Still revising for the buggers.  
>R&amp;R<br>F&F  
>Next Chapter, Humphrey will go on anout how he found out about what he is and depending on how much I write, May be more stuff included.<strong>

**!SAVE THE WOLVES OF THE WORLD!  
>!SAVE A LIFE, EVEN IF IT'S NOT HUMAN!<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

**NEW CHAPTER  
>Sorry took so long. Just finished High school and now have 11 weeks off.<br>Don't expect chapters anymore frequent as I am making the story up as I go along. I have not given up any writing!**

* * *

><p>"make shift camp for the night"<p>

**(Everything after this and before the next bold A-N Is Humphrey speaking)**

As I walked off, I heard the sound of what I thought was whispering. As I got closer, that sound become stronger and bolder until I nearly feel out of the bushes right into a pack of wolves who appeared to be waiting for something... for someone maybe?

Me being young and all also the fact that we were on the trip to learn about the wildlife I had no idea humans were not able to understand wolves.  
>So I made my self stay still and stay hidden. That did not last long as the wolves smelled me and most started turning around to find the source.<br>It did not take long until they found me in the bush but I was scared to move.

I was suddenly pushed forwards into the a waiting crowd. All around me I could see wolves of all different colours. From black, grey, a tanish colour all up to white and they were all growling.

All the wolves were in a circle around me until I noticed some forming a small opening and an older looking wolf came walking out. His fur was pure black all over.

I was extremely scared being in this position. Being surrounded by wolves who could kill you in a second flat.

This one wolf who cautiously approached me, with me now beginning to shake with fear, stopped only a few feet away from me.  
>He told his pack to quite down and they did.<p>

"Please don't Kill me" I said nearly crying.

All the wolves started laughing at me. Anyone one else would only hear them barking.

**(Back to normal)**

"I'm sorry Kate but you have to go now." I said.  
>"Why? You haven't finished explaining." Kate replied.<br>"Because I need to prepare quickly and the longer I hold of the change the more it hurts."  
>"NO! I want the full explanation"<br>"GO NOW!"

I started running around the house locking the windows and putting as much loose stuff as I can away and locking the front door. I left the back door unlocked and slightly open.

I ran into the room where Kate was but should of left.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked quizingly.  
>"Waiting for you to finish!"<br>"Kate please! GO! I can't control all of what I do tonight."  
>"No"<p>

"Fuck" I whispered.

"I can't hold it much longer. Please Leave!"  
>"N..NO!"<p>

"Great. She's scared!" I thought.

"ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH"

I screamed as the change started fully.  
>I fell down onto my hands and knees as my body started to change. I was still screaming.<p>

"Oh god I hope this works" I said.

Still partly screaming, I started to get on back on my feet.  
>I crouched low and it was very painful.<br>I jumped up as high as I can go and did a back flip.

I cloths have a tendency to disappear and I still don't know where they go.  
>My body shrunk, my muscles grew larger, dark grey fur grew out of most of my body with a lighter shade of grey on my chest. My turned into one of a fully grown wolf.<p>

"Thank god" I thought as all the pain went away.

My stomach rumbled and I knew I needed to eat. specifically any type of meat.  
>I started smelling and scenting the air.<br>A few fruits in my kitchen, what smells like caribou not far away from the fence in my back garden and HELLOooo what is this. A new smell that I really didn't know but it was intoxicating. I smelt around for the source and it turned out to be Kate.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed as my natural instinct took over. Kate heared that as a howl.

I ran at Kate with her screaming and I bit into her leg ripping of part of the trousers she was wearing and spitting that out and biting on her leg again. The taste of the crimson red colored liquid known as blood immediately taking my taste buds on a tripe of a lifetime. I tore away a small **(About 10cm) **long bit of flesh and muscle and downed it in one bite.

Only now did I notice the banging the door and Kates screaming or pure agony.

I looked over at Kate and saw it was bleeding quite badly but no enough to kill her as I missed the artery in the leg.

I ran over and whimpered at Kate and she was only screaming more and more.

I read online that canine saliva is a natural disinfectant and helps wounds heal quicker so I did what I thought was best.

I started licking the wound I made in Kate leg and not long after the bleeding as all but a little bit stopped.

*BANG*

My door fell down and Winston and Eve came running in only to stop when they saw me as a wolf. **(remember only kate knows he is a wolf)**  
>Their eyes turned to the now passed out kate and her wound.<p>

Winston ran at me whilst Eve ran over to kate and called an ambulance. As winston was getting closer I did what I had to do.  
>I growled and snarled at him and he stopped. I ushered my head over to kate and eve and he looked over seeing how badly the wound is. I took his distracted time by me high tailing out through my back door and jumped over the fence into the forest.<p>

I went to a small cave I found a while back and ran inside. I lied down and shouted " What have I done!"  
>I then started crying and soon fell asleep. I would not wake up until the next morning with what I have done lying in a hospital bed on morphine after an emergency surgery. Not to mention the probably angry Winston and Eve wondering where I <strong>(Human)<strong> had got to when I **(Wolf)** did that.


	9. Chapter 9

**NEW CHAPTER**

* * *

><p><strong>KATES P.O.V<strong>

Here I am, two days after what occurred, laying down in a hospital bed after having an emergency tissue-muscle-skin transplant, that the hospital grew from stem cells.  
>Yes it may take a while, possibly at least 2 weeks up to 2 months, for my body to adapt and get used it this transplant.<br>Yes my parents and Hospital workers wanted to know what happened to my leg and I told them that a Wild wolf got in through Humphreys back door whilst he was in the bathroom and I was waiting for him to come back down. Of course the workers believed it but my parents well... they were a bit skeptical as Humphrey did not make an appearance that day but my mum believed me after I told them that he may have passed out as he was having a severe migraine when it happened. That just leaves my dad. He told me that the wolf he saw appeared to be motioning his head for him to look at me. I just said I wouldn't be able to explain that so my dad got in contact with the R-S-P-C-A who told him they would send a team to capture this wolf and kill it like they do with the dogs.

I don't and Do blame Humphrey for what he did. I don't as I did not listen to his warnings but then I Do as I would of thought him living a Human life he would have a somewhat of self control to not do this.

**(Time skip 1 week)**

I am now at home. Only being able to move about in a wheel chair or with crutches. My house got a call yesterday from the R-S-P-C-A saying they had captured a wolf matching the description that was given and we were offered to go and see it being put down. I immediately said yes hoping that it was not Humphrey they had captured and were about to kill. My parents asked why I was so keen and I said I wanted to see that son of a bitch die for what it did to me. I was lying to my parents for the second time within a time span of a week whereas I would never lie to them.

The next day we were down at the R-S-P-C-A watching this wolf, to my relief was not Humphrey, being killed by injection whilst it was under anesthetic. I was sad that I watched an innocent wolf die and I never did anything about it but I found it fascinating so I recorded it from start to finish on my phone. My parents asked why I was and again I lied saying that I wanted to watch it die over and over again for what it did which made my father say I was hanging around with mum to often witch made my mum lightly punch him and the arm whilst she was playfully growling.

Watching it made me think about Humphrey. I and no one else has seen him since. I now know that there are more wolves out there like the pack Humphrey told me slightly about and I worried that maybe he may have been killed. I told my dad to call the police and report him missing which he did and police stared and still is searching for my only friend. Whilst thinking about everything and doing slight research over the week from the hospital I have forgiven Humphrey completely for what happened and I only blame myself for not listening to the numerous warnings that I was clearly given. I have even broken down in tears numerous times whilst I as as school, home or even someplace else with my parents. It did not help that my mum started going on and on how she will personally kill Humphrey in many, many gruesome ways. She will say sorry after but the damage is already done and only increasing every minute I can't see Humphrey or know that he is still even in Jasper anymore. Heck all I want to know is if he is even still alive.

**(Present! Time skip 1 week)**

I am sitting down watching TV and chatting to my parents when there are a few knocks at the door and our doorbell goes. My dad gets up and goes over to the door and opens it. Standing on the other side are two officers in uniform holding their hats by their side.

I watch them as they enter the house and take a seat on the extra couch we have for guests. They look over at me for a second or two and then down to my leg seeing it still wrapped up in bandages. Their gaze then starts shifting from each one of us every so often staying that bit longer on me. Why?

"I assume that your leg is healing well? seeing as your still at home and not back in the hospital." An officer asked me.  
>"Yeah it healing nicely. Thanks for asking." I respond in a normal manner.<br>"Right. We have come regarding new news about the missing person, Humphrey, you reported a week ago." The other officer stated.  
>"What Happened? Where is he? OH GOD! Is he Dead?!" I nearly shouted.<br>"Kate calm down" My dad says.  
>"Sorry" I respond.<br>"Well we have found Humphrey but their appears to be something making him to seclude himself. We found him in Jasper forest in a cave, may have even been a den for an animal. We found that he was eating raw caribou that he either found already killed or he had a weapon to use to help kill it himself. We found no weapon so we assumed the first." An officer informed us.  
>"Can I go and see him?" I asked eagerly and on the verge of tears.<br>"You can later on in the day but prepare yourself for the changes. He does not appear to be the same as when he went missing. I personally believe that deep down he is still the same. He just needs reminding of what he was." The other officer informed us again.  
>"Thank you for that officers. Is there anything I can get you?" My mum asked them.<br>"No thanks Ma'am. We've got to get going."  
>"Alright then. I'll see you out." My mum responded and led them out.<p>

Thank god I know Humphrey is alive now and that I can go and see him later on today. I can not wait to see him and hug him and just say that I don't blame you at all and that I forgive you completely. I could probably get a decent nap or short sleep right now without waking up screaming or crying either from the thing that happened or me seeing Humphrey on that cold metal table as a wolf being killed.

With that I doze off to sleep still sitting upright waiting for either a horrible screaming or crying awaking or by one of my parents waking me up to get me ready to go and see my only friend. My only friend that I miss.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of that?<br>This was for the Chapter 10 milestone for my story.  
>Also my other story is still being written. I just wanted to get my ideas down before I forget them.<br>And maybe get to the chapter 10 mark. :P  
>R&amp;R<br>F&F**

**Thanks for reading and FOLLOW me and my stories to keep informed of new chapters being posted.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok I tried to get this out ASAP but had nowhere to go with it.**

**Alphawolfkatie messaged me and I did not realise how long ago this was updated. Sooo Here you go Alphawolfkaite.**

**ATTENTION**  
><strong>" - Speech<strong>  
><strong>' - Thoughts<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kates P.O.V<strong>

I was woken up by my farther. He said we were going to see Humphrey. Hearing this I got up instantly and ran to the car.

"Hurry" I shouted to my parents who seemed to be moving at a snail pace.  
>"Hold on. Were locking up." My mum replied.<p>

'oh. Locking up. Why did I not think of that?' I questioned myself.

After my parents got in the car and started it, we were on our way to see Humphrey. On our way there I started to think about what happened.  
>The numerous warnings I failed to listen to, The transformation, the screams and bites and the Pain.<p>

'Wait!? The Transformation!' I started to panic. 'My parents don't know! Nor do the police! What are we to do'

We finally arrived and a officer escorted us to Humphrey. Before we entered I asked if I can talk to Humphrey alone for now. My parents and officers agreed, so I went in.

**Humphreys P.O.V (When he was found)**

Police found me and took me in. I never said a word. If they asked me a question I would not answer. They put me in a room. They left me alone.

The room had 1 door, 1 table, 2 chairs and 4 grey, Plain walls. The walls had no windows or mirrors.

**(Present)**

I was waiting for a visitor apparently. I had no idea who would want to see me. I have no family and only one person who knows me, Kate.

'Why would she want to see me after what I did?' I asked myself.

As I sat there in the corner, head on my knees and hands on my head, I heard footsteps. They stopped out side and I sniffed. I could smell four different people. One was a Police officer and the other three were Kate and her mother and farther.  
>A few seconds later I heard the door open and close and I knew Kate had just come in as I could now smell her the most.<p>

"Humphrey?" Kate asked. She sounded concerned.  
>"Kate? Help me!" I pleaded in a whisper.<p>

I gave up right there. I gave up on life. I'm all alone. No one to talk to. I could easily kill myself right here, right now. Just turn my hand into a wolf paw and slash my throat open. But I'm not going to do that. There is CCTV in here so... If they see what I am it won't be pretty... for them.

The next thing I know is that I'm being hugged from the side. It seems Kate has sat down next to me and Is hugging me from the side. I hugged her back.  
>Kate started crying as I felt something falling onto my back.<p>

"I'm sorry Kate! I shouldn't have done that."  
>"Shhh. Its ok. I don't blame you."<br>"Don't leave me Kate. Your all I have left. I'm so alone. Help me!" I pleaded.  
>"I won't. I love you Humphrey."<p>

Kate Started to sing a song to me. Her voice was Beautiful. **(**** watch?v=hdSfkpiRmAI)**

_"You hear my voice call out to you"  
><em>_"It takes control, what can you do?"  
><em>_"Follow me wherever I go"  
><em>_"You don't have to be on your"  
><em>

Hearing this started to cheer me up.

_"So hold me forever"_  
><em>"Let's stay together, never let me go"<em>  
><em>"So hold me forever"<em>  
><em>"I'm lost without you, won't you take me home"<em>

By now I was crying whilst looking into her eyes. Kate closed the gap and our lips met and my god. My life feels changed. I feel alive again.

**(Talking)  
><strong>"Humphrey. I had no idea what you meant to me until a week ago. You are everything to me now. I love you." Kate said. Then went back to singing.  
><strong>(Singing)<strong>

_"Maybe were on another planet"  
>"Maybe were all insane"<em>  
><em>"Maybe were on another planet"<em>

'Another planet? Oh... Like I'm not from this world being half wolf and such. But insane? Like this doesn't exist' I thought.

_"And I reach towards the sky"_  
><em>"The world you see inside me eyes"<em>  
><em>"And you know you've been here before"<em>  
><em>"Always with me, you're never alone"<em>

"Oh the world is nothing compared to you." I said.

_"So hold me forever"_  
><em>"Let's stay together, never let me go"<em>  
><em>"So hold me forever"<em>  
><em>"I'm lost without you, won't you take me home"<em>

_"So hold me forever"_  
><em>"Let's stay together, never let me go"<em>  
><em>"So hold me forever"<em>  
><em>"I'm lost without you, won't you take me home"<em>

That was the end of the song.

"That was Beautiful Kate." I complemented.  
>"Thanks. That was the first time I ever sand in front of someone before." Kate replied.<br>"By the way Kate."  
>"Yeah?"<br>"I love you too."

Our lips then locked together for the second time that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Well?<br>****Story is not finished yet. I'm planning on taking this much further. I added things in previous chapters that are making up other chapters.  
><strong>**:D  
><strong>**F&F  
><strong>**R&R  
>If you havn't seen my new story called "THE GENETIC HYBRIDS" Then go check that out.<strong>

**BYESIES**


	11. Help plz

Hey guys

Sorry about the so many months wait

I can start writing again and get back into it BUT! I need ideas.  
>I'm finding it hard to come up with ideas lately<br>someone has let me use their OC in the genetic hybrids and shall be named at the top of the chapters I use him

I need help big time!  
>Even if it is just an idea for a short chapter I could use it in some Way.<p>

Thanks and sorry again  
>Review with your ideas for PM me<p> 


End file.
